


Signed

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: John accompanies his best friend to a book signing.





	Signed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt.

John Watson smirked as his best friend and world’s only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes fidgeted with the evening’s program, his cuffs, and anything else he could get his hands on. They were in line for a book signing. Specifically, for Sherlock to get his copy of _Dead Centre of Town_ signed by the author, Dr. M. Hooper. The novel was one of Sherlock’s favorites and his copy was well-worn. So well-worn, in fact, that John knew he was embarrassed to show it to its author.

The line was moving very slowly. _Dr. Hooper likes to talk with his fans, apparently,_ John thought. Weary of Sherlock’s incessant fidgeting, he stepped out of line to get them each a cup of tea from the refreshments table off to the side. He knew Sherlock would complain about the Styrofoam cup but needs must. Stepping back in line, he handed Sherlock his. “Here. And for God’s sake, stop deducing everyone around us. People are staring.”

“People always stare,” Sherlock muttered, seemingly unconcerned, as always.

Thankfully for John’s patience, they were soon at the front of the line. He was grateful he’d had the presence of mind to have his phone ready to record Sherlock meeting his favorite author. He wasn’t sure he would have convinced Mary of the truth otherwise.

There was William Sherlock Scott Holmes, in the buffering mode to end all buffering modes as soon as he caught sight of Dr. M. Hooper. For whatever reason, Dr. Hooper’s photo and full name never appeared on the novels Sherlock hoarded like a dragon hoards gold. Looking at her, John had a good idea as to why. If anyone had asked him before today, he would’ve assumed Dr. M. Hooper was a sixty-year-old man. As it turns out, Dr. M. Hooper was a thirtysomething woman, one who happened to be exactly Sherlock’s type, whether the man admitted it or not.

Dr. Hooper smiled understandingly as she held out a hand. “Hello, I’m Molly Hooper.”

Sherlock still buffered until John elbowed him not-so-gently in the ribs. Finally coming to his senses, he leaned forward to shake the woman’s hand, only to accidentally spill his tea all over her.

Molly yelped and jumped out of her seat then one of the event organizers quickly led her away, Sherlock babbling apologies the entire time.

“That went well,” John muttered as he stopped recording.

“Do shut up, John,” Sherlock muttered back as John led him away from the book signing table and through the crowded hotel ballroom. “I’ve made a complete arse of myself in front of the one author I admire.”

John snickered. “From the way you were staring at her, I’d say you ‘admire’ a lot more than her way with words.”

Sherlock sniffed indignantly. “I simply wasn’t expecting a woman on her second career to be that young.” He pushed open the ballroom’s doors and they walked into the hallway.

“You didn’t expect her to be a woman, admit it.”

“I will admit nothing of the sort. I knew she was a woman by the way she writes declarative sentences.”

John rolled his eyes. “If you say so. I guess it doesn’t matter now, you’ll never see her again.”

Sherlock smirked as they reached the hotel lobby. “I wouldn’t say that, John.” He gestured to the poster promoting the book signing, a poster they missed coming in. Molly’s picture was front and center, as was the notation that she would be signing books on both days of the convention. “We just have to come back tomorrow.”


End file.
